


carnival night ~ hyunsung

by linokitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linokitty/pseuds/linokitty
Summary: hi, i wrote this on a random night, so its probably not that good lolalso english is not my mother tongue, so, please forgive me if i make some mistakes~~
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 20





	carnival night ~ hyunsung

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this on a random night, so its probably not that good lol  
> also english is not my mother tongue, so, please forgive me if i make some mistakes~~

hyunjin left the bathroom barefoot, his damp hair wetting his face, causing the strands of his messy bangs to fall over his eyes. 

he made his way to the living room, where a low noise was coming from, which echoed through the silence of han's small apartment, a noise he was used to hearing whenever the youngest decided to marathon his favorite animations for the fifteenth time (that month).

the tall and half dressed boy approached the old sofa, seeing the small body of his best friend curled up in a corner, making him look so small that it appeared to be almost invisible to the naked eye.

“It's just a movie, sung” the oldest  
smiled mischievously, while stroking jisung’s light hair, who now was looking at him with small eyes and a reddened nose due the recent cry.

“I know, but…” the blondie refuted  
between sobs, still immersed in the dramatic atmosphere of the movie, and which he never got over, no matter how many times he watched it.

“no buts. come on, put on something warm,  
we're going out.” hyunjin's happy and excited face carried the calm and the euphoria that jisung felt every time he stared him so closely. even they been knowing each other for years, and clinging at each other since, that mixture of intense feelings continued to fill them whenever they were together, but nobody was complaining.

“shouldn't you have dried your  
hair before we come? you'll end up getting sick.”

hwang laughed at the way words left the boy's mouth, which was filled with hot dog.

“did you ever saw me sick? I have a very strong health, cutie” hyunjin boasted before complaining about the kick he got due the nickname.

hours passed while the two were having fun, eating and laughing like the two idiots they were, going from ride to ride and trying different foods. jisung was doing his best to carry the huge plush he had won in one of the game stalls, while dragging his complaining friend to the ferris wheel again, before the park close.

“I love how we're able to see everything so clear from here.” han smiled broadly, while hyunjin was busy grabbing the safety bars tightly due his fear of heights.

“that's because you're insane han ji-” before  
he could finish the accusation, hyunjin started a serie of sneezes that seemed to have no end, cursing while the youngest laughed in his face, taking a cap out of his backpack and putting on hwang’s head.

when the sneezes finally stopped, jisung grabbed his friend's arm, resting his head on his shoulder, quiet and shy, observing the sky and the landscape from above. hyunjin was startled by the sudden gesture (or the effect it had on him), but soon he snuggled against the small body that fit so perfectly with his.

nothing was said after they got off the ferris wheel, but the silence between them was very comfortable. things used to be like that between them, all very comfortable and natural, as well as the affection they had for each other. 

after buying some ice cream, they sat on one of the benches there, watching people walking and talking about everything.

as usual, jisung's mind was far away, thinking about how fun his night had been, beside the boy who was always making him laugh, and he loved to know that he had the same effect on the other's life. he was so distracted that didn't even heard hwang saying goodbye, only felt the soft lips on his chubby cheek, making him blush, and making the taller one smile.

“see you tomorrow, sung. be careful on your way home!”


End file.
